Can't forget you
by BlackMoonWolf22
Summary: Yuugi can't forget Yami. Rated for sadness! Yami and Yuugi same with the rest of the yamis and hakaris are in separate bodies so sue me, I don't care. 4 parter.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Hay guys!

Yuugi: What's up with you?

Wolf: I decided that I don't care about what other people say I am putting lyrics on my songfics!

Zlegna: You don't care anyway you just felt under threat.

Wolf: Bingo Bingo you win the prize!

Yami: Stop quoting things!

Ryou: Wolf doesn't own Yugioh or Can't Forget You by My Darkest Days.

Wolf: Have fun reading this one-shot!

Normal POV:

 _ **(And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **You're the only one)**_

Yuugi sat with his friends as they joked and tried to cheer him up.

 _ **Whoever said this pain**_

 _ **Would ever go away**_

 _ **Didn't know what it meant to**_

 _ **Be here without you**_

Yuugi sighed, they couldn't cheer him up. He missed Yami too much.

 _ **Is everything you see**_

 _ **Reminding you of me?**_

 _ **Does it hurt when you breathe too?**_

 _ **'Cause it does when I do**_

 _ **'Cause it does when I do**_

Yami had been in America for a Duel Monsters tournament. On the way back, the ship was lost and with it went Yuugi's joy. It hurt him physically to breath, he wanted hisYami back.

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **Its been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

Someone said Yami, Yuugi didn't know who it was nor did he care. He stood up and ran out of the house. He couldn't forget Yami, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He didn't want to, every day Yuugi tried but couldn't forget Yami, he cared for him  
too much.

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when it's said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you**_

Yuugi thought it was most likely because he didn't regret Yami, not one bit.

 _ **(And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **You're the only one)**_

 _ **I hate to feel this way**_

 _ **My days all feel the same**_

 _ **And yesterday was proof**_

 _ **That tomorrow will too**_

Yuugi stopped at the local bar for a moment and got a couple drinks.

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **Can't drink it all away**_

 _ **'Cause all that I do**_

 _ **Is think about you**_

 _ **Is think about you**_

Walking out he knew drinking wouldn't enable him to forget, he could never forget. All he could usually think about was Yami.

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **It's been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when its said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you, so I can't forget**_

 _ **(So I can't forget you)**_

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

Yuugi ran to the beach. He was alone there, and there was wherehe let tears roll down his face.

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(You're the only one)**_

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **It's been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when its said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you**_

Yuugi wanted to be with Yami with all his heart. He couldn't sleep but when he did he dreamt about Yami, and Yuugi felt trapped.

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **(I cant forget you)**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(It's been forever and I can't forget you)**_

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **(I can't forget you)**_

Yuugi felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Yami smiling at him. Yugi hugged Yami and cried into him. The last thing Yugi remembered was being enveloped in white wings.

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(It's been forever and I can't forget you)**_

Yuugi: What happened to me.

Wolf: You were hallucinating from sleep depravation and thought you saw Yami. You died from lack of sleep and Yami's winged angel soul hugged yours and helped you up to heaven.

Zlegna: Sad!

Wolf: Yep.

Yami: Review please.

Ryou: So *sniff * sad! *Blows nose *


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: * sobs *

Zlegna: What's wrong, Wolf?

Wolf: I read 3 different fanfics with puzzleshipping where one of them dies! *cries more *

Yami: As you can see I am still alive and kicking same with Yuugi over here.

Marik: Pharaoh, these are fics and different people write them and you are dead in this fic too, if you haven't noticed.

Bakura: Marik said something intelligent and sane!

Jou: Holy Shit!

Seto: I didn't think that was possible.

Yami: Shut it Tomb Robber, you too Tomb Keeper.

Ryou/Yuugi: Wolf doesn't own Yugioh or Can't Forget You by My Darkest Days! * High five each other *

Malik: Have fun reading!

Zlegna/Wolf: Your stealing my line again!

Normal POV:

 _ **(And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **You're the only one)**_

Depressed was an understatement for how Bakura was feeling. Ryou was...He was...

 _ **Whoever said this pain**_

 _ **Would ever go away**_

 _ **Didn't know what it meant to**_

 _ **Be here without you**_

Ryou had died in a motorcycle accident, the pain of loosing your hakari was like loosing a piece of yourself, the piece that gave you the ability to be happy. Bakura sighed and kicked a stone on the sidewalk. Pharaoh was dead along with his midget hakari,  
Yuugi had died the day before Ryou.

 _ **Is everything you see**_

 _ **Reminding you of me?**_

 _ **Does it hurt when you breathe too?**_

 _ **'Cause it does when I do**_

 _ **'Cause it does when I do**_

Bakura fingered the Sennen Ring around his neck. He couldn't live without the one who taught him how to.

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **Its been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

He heard a stranger say something that sounded like Ryou, Bakura didn't care that he might not have actually said it or that if he had he hadn't meant his Ryou. Bakura felt a tear roll down his face ashe ran away. He felt pathetic.

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when it's said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you**_

He didn't regret meeting Ryou or being his Yami, not at all. He doubted he ever could.

 _ **(And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **You're the only one)**_

 _ **I hate to feel this way**_

 _ **My days all feel the same**_

 _ **And yesterday was proof**_

 _ **That tomorrow will too**_

Bakura had drank before Ryou had died but not much. Now he constantly bought beer to help dull the pain.

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **Can't drink it all away**_

 _ **'Cause all that I do**_

 _ **Is think about you**_

 _ **Is think about you**_

It didn't dull the pain at all, but it was something to do. All he thought about was Ryou, because Ryou was his life..

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **It's been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when its said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you, so I can't forget**_

 _ **(So I can't forget you)**_

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

Bakura ran to the cliffs, there he openly let his withheld tears roll. Sleep had died with Ryou. Bags under his eyes were evident.

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(You're the only one)**_

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **It's been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when its said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I cant regret you**_

Bakura wept and cried, "Ryou! Why did you have to go! Why!"

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **(I cant forget you)**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(It's been forever and I can't forget you)**_

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **(I can't forget you)**_

He heard a soft voice call out to him. He looked up to see Ryou with white wings and a white toga on, floating above the edge of the cliff. He had no scars nor a blemish on his skin, his arms were spread out wide, "Bakura, come home with me."

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and together they flew.

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(It's been forever and I can't forget you)**_

Wolf: I need ways for Marik to die so please review and give me some ideas.

Ryou: I killed Kura!

Zlegna: No, you led him up to Heaven. You saved him from going to Hell.

Marik: Review and flames will be eaten by Zlegna.

Malik: See yah later!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: Hey guys!

Seto: Who are you going to kill?

Wolf: Marik

Zlegna: You don't seem sad

Wolf: I am, I've been super depressed all day.

Yuugi: Sorry.

Ryou: Wolf doesn't own Yugioh or Can't Forget You by My Darkest Days.

Wolf: Have fun reading this Chapter

Normal POV:

 _ **(And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **You're the only one)**_

Marik drove his bike with a sad calm.

 _ **Whoever said this pain**_

 _ **Would ever go away**_

 _ **Didn't know what it meant to**_

 _ **Be here without you**_

Malik had died in the motorcycle accident that had killed Ryou. The two boys had been driving to see him and right in front of him, they got t-boned by a car.

 _ **Is everything you see**_

 _ **Reminding you of me?**_

 _ **Does it hurt when you breathe too?**_

 _ **'Cause it does when I do**_

 _ **'Cause it does when I do**_

Marik had watched as they flew and hit the asphalt. How they bled out on the road. He had ran over to Malik, hugging him close, begging him not to die. Malik had smiled and said, "Don't cry, be happy, smile and live your life for the both of us." Withthat,  
Malik had died.

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **Its been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

Marik's normally extremely spikey hair had begun to droop, making him look more like Malik. Marik couldn't look in the mirror.

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when it's said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you**_

There was a forest fire nearby, and Marik felt a strange draw to it, like his hakari was there, waiting for him.

 _ **(And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **You're the only one)**_

 _ **I hate to feel this way**_

 _ **My days all feel the same**_

 _ **And yesterday was proof**_

 _ **That tomorrow will too**_

Marik had lost almost all emotion with Malik's death. Marik drove to the edge of the fire, he didn't have anywhere he had to be.

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **Can't drink it all away**_

 _ **'Cause all that I do**_

 _ **Is think about you**_

 _ **Is think about you**_

Marik had to take a side dirt road in order to get to the edge of the fire.

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **It's been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when its said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you, so I can't forget**_

 _ **(So I can't forget you)**_

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

Marik felt tears roll down his face. He parked his, well Malik's, bike a ways away and walked as close as possible, without getting seen, to the fire.

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(You're the only one)**_

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **It's been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when its said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you**_

Marik watched the fire lick the ground and he watched as the firemen tried as hard as they could to put it out but it wouldn't budge.

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **(I cant forget you)**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(It's been forever and I can't forget you)**_

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **(I can't forget you)**_

Marik gazed into the fire once more then gasped. Malik was in the fire, arms out to him. "Come home tome, Marik." Marik stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards Malik. He ignored the shouts for him to stop. He stepped into the fire, andfollowed  
Malik into the sky.

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(It's been forever and I can't forget you)**_

Yuugi: What?

Wolf: Marik died as soon ashe stepped into the fire.

Zlegna: That's a way to go.

Wolf: Yep, I have felt like burning things and have been searching for a lighter so that I can give myself small burns.

Yami: Why!

Wolf: I need to feel pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: Hey guys!

Seto: Who are you going to kill?

Wolf: You actually, Seto.

Zlegna: Oh?

Seto: I don't get depressed and die because someone calls me 'home'.

Yuugi: You don't even have a hakari.

Wolf: Joey's dead, same with Mokuba.

Joey/Mokuba: Eh?!

Ryou: Wolf doesn't own Yugioh or Can't Forget You by My Darkest Days.

Wolf: Have fun reading this Chapter, well, as much as you can anyway.

Normal POV:

 _ **(And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **You're the only one)**_

Seto walked to the cemetery.

 _ **Whoever said this pain**_

 _ **Would ever go away**_

 _ **Didn't know what it meant to**_

 _ **Be here without you**_

His friends, although he would not call them this aloud, were all buried there. They had a couple newadditions a few days ago.

 _ **Is everything you see**_

 _ **Reminding you of me?**_

 _ **Does it hurt when you breathe too?**_

 _ **'Cause it does when I do**_

 _ **'Cause it does when I do**_

Joey and Mokuba hadbeen walking along this same walkway to put flowers on their friends graves. Seto had to workand as such couldn't go with them. A drunk driver had swerved too far and had crashed into them. Killing them and himself.

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **Its been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

Seto had paid for all of his friends funerals and gravestones. Joey had been very special to him despite themalways arguing. Joey had been the only person who knew exactly what his father had done to Seto and in exchange told him what his father  
did to him. Seto and Joey had become close friends and their arguing had brought them closer.

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when it's said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you**_

Seto walked past the Dark Magician and Kuriboh statues that were Yami and Yuugi's graves. He walked past the change of heart statues that represented Bakura and Ryou's graves. He walked past the Winged dragon of Ra statue that was Malik and Marik's graves.  
He then came to the Red eyes Black dragon statue that was Joey's grave. All the statues were huge and in full color, not that it mattered much anyway. Red eyes was standing on a long rectangular looked like it was curled around something invisible  
and his headresting against an invisible wall.

 _ **(And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **And when its said and done**_

 _ **You're the only one**_

 _ **You're the only one)**_

 _ **I hate to feel this way**_

 _ **My days all feel the same**_

 _ **And yesterday was proof**_

 _ **That tomorrow will too**_

A little ways from his feet was a smallBlue eyesWhite dragon that had Red eyes instead of Blue. It stared forward with large curious eyes. It made Seto give a small smile, it was Mokuba's grave.

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **Can't drink it all away**_

 _ **'Cause all that I do**_

 _ **Is think about you**_

 _ **Is think about you**_

Seto had made it so that when his time came, he would be buried next to Mokuba and a Blue eyes White dragon be made to be a mirror image of Red eyes. His will was written so that his money would go to orphanages and charities all over the world and that  
the rest ofhis company would go to Pegasus. Seto knew it would be put to good use in his hands.

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **It's been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when its said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you, so I can't forget**_

 _ **(So I can't forget you)**_

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

Seto had learned from his friends that life was unpredictable and that he should planfor everything. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(You're the only one)**_

 _ **When anybody says your name, I wanna run away**_

 _ **I keep remembering and I can't forget you**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what I tried, it happens anyway**_

 _ **It's been forever and I can't forget you**_

 _ **With every single day, it won't go away**_

 _ **(The way I feel about you)**_

 _ **And when its said and done you're the only one**_

 _ **And I can't regret you**_

Rain began to fall, first lightly but then it came down in torrents. Seto felt tears roll with the rain.

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **(I cant forget you)**_

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(It's been forever and I can't forget you)**_

 _ **Stop haunting my dreams**_

 _ **(I can't forget you)**_

Seto heard a whisper and saw Mokuba and Joey with their hands outstretched to him. "Seto, drop the pain and sorrow and come with us to your real home." Joey smiled, his Brooklyn accentmaking it sound less melodious and more comical but to Seto it  
sounded like the most beautiful thing ever. Seto took their extended hands and flew away from this painful world.

 _ **Please set me free**_

 _ **(It's been forever and I can't forget you)**_

Yami: What?

Wolf: Yep, Seto hasaheart.

Zlegna: That's strange to think about.

Wolf: Yep, but it is true no matter whatSeto says.

Seto: You're cruel!

Wolf: Only to you guys!

Bakura: /sarcastic/That's comforting.


End file.
